


20 Réparties d'amoureux

by Cheline



Series: Trilogie des 20 Réparties [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: 100% Romanogers ! Chaque jour, une nouvelle réplique. Steve et Natasha. A la maison ou sur le terrain. Entre amour, jalousie et engueulade.Ce recueil contiendra plein de petites répliques amusantes, cinglantes, émouvantes, distrayantes entre Natasha et Steve.Attention, ce ne sont ni des OS, ni des fictions. Juste quelques répliques de la vie du quotidien entre nos deux héros. Parfois drôles. Parfois exaspérantes. Qu'ils soient sur le terrain ou dans leur maison, ils n'en finissent pas de se chamailler ou de s'aimer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Trilogie des 20 Réparties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141520
Kudos: 18





	1. Opération séduction

"Hors de question que tu le dragues," serra les dents Steve à travers son oreillette. 

"Serais-tu jaloux d'un jeune et séduisant trafiquant d'armes multimilliardaire ?" Ricana discrètement Natasha en buvant une gorgée de champagne. 

"Non." 

"T'es sûr ?" Trempa-t-elle de nouveau ses lèvres tandis qu'elle jetait des regards insistants et sensuels à sa cible. 

Assise sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir d'un bar huppé, sa longue robe rouge descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et était ouverte dans le dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Ses yeux verts avaient été sublimés par un maquillage fin dont elle seule avait le secret, et ses cheveux roux avaient été remplacés par une perruque blonde qui lui arrivait entre les deux omoplates. Pour l'avoir en visuel sur les caméras de sécurité, Steve savait qu'elle était resplendissante... Et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que l'homme en question tombe entre ses griffes. 

"Tu ne le dragues pas," répéta-t-il dans sa barbe. 

"Alors nous n'obtiendrons jamais les codes," l'informa-t-elle avec amusement. 

"Nous nous débrouillerons autrement," certifia-t-il. "Sors de là, la mission est avortée."

L'ancienne espionne russe esquissa un léger sourire en coin face à cet ordre totalement inobjectif.

"Tu es jaloux," interpréta-t-elle ses paroles, sans bouger pour autant de sa place. 

Elle l'entendit vaguement grogner de frustration et imagina facilement son amant renfrogné, le regard dur tandis que ses poings se refermaient de contrariété. 

"Oui," en convint-il. "Maintenant, reviens."


	2. Vaisselle express

Allongée depuis déjà dix minutes sur le lit, Natasha jeta un regard effaré sur son portable. Steve lui avait dit de monter et qu'il arrivait pour la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Elle avait attendu mais les quelques minutes étaient franchement écoulées et elle était désormais curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait bien le retenir si longtemps en bas. Passant ses deux jambes au-dessus du lit, elle enfila négligemment un pull par dessus sa nuisette et descendit les marches d'un pas silencieux. 

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle trouva le soldat derrière l'évier, un torchon à la main, en train d'essuyer les assiettes et le reste des gamelles continuant tranquillement de s'égoutter. Elle s'en amusa, les habitudes de l'avant-guerre étaient visiblement tenaces. 

"Tu sais que nous avons un lave vaisselle Steve ? " S'exaspéra-t-elle en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte. 

Surpris par son intrusion, ce dernier pivota brusquement dans sa direction et la fixa de ses iris bleus intenses. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là et il ne s'en cachait pas. 

"Ça ne prend que deux minutes de la faire à la main," expliqua-t-il en posant l'assiette dans le placard pour en prendre ensuite une autre. 

"En l'occurrence, dix," objecta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête en direction de l'horloge murale. 

"Dix ?"

Elle acquiesça gravement. 

"Dix minutes durant lesquelles tu aurais pu t'occuper autrement," croisa-t-elle les bras contre sa poitrine, la voix pleine de suggestion. 

Il lui adressa un petit haussement d'épaules contrit. 

"Je n'aime pas voir l'évier sale," se justifia-t-il en l'observant approcher d'une démarche féline. 

"Et moi j'avais d'autres choses en tête pour notre soirée," vint-elle l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. 

Ne sachant pas lui résister, il reposa son assiette sur le comptoir et répondit à son baiser tout en louchant sur la vaisselle encore en train de sécher. 

"Donc on laisse tomber pour ce soir, c'est ça ?" Bredouilla-t-il contre ses lèvres humides.

Natasha se détacha légèrement de son visage, les traits mi-amusés, mi-fâchés. Puis, elle agrippa le bas de son t-shirt. 

"A moins que tu ne veuilles finir sur le canapé, je te conseille de lâcher ce torchon Rogers," l'entraina-t-elle taquine vers les escaliers. 

Comprenant ses intentions et n'ayant d'autres choix que de suivre ses mouvements, le soldat lança l'objet incriminé sur le plan de travail. Elle avait totalement raison, pour une fois, la vaisselle pourrait finir de sécher seule. 

"Dans ce cas, montons dans notre chambre," l'attrapa-t-il par dessous les fesses pour la soulever et la coller un plus contre son torse. 

Cette initiative sembla satisfaire la jeune femme qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou et enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. La nuit promettait enfin d'être un peu plus excitante que de simplement faire la vaisselle. 


	3. Problème technologique

"Je n'ai rien reçu," déclara Natasha en vérifiant une nouvelle fois les données sur son portable.

"Je t'ai envoyé le mail hier soir," insista Steve. "T'as forcément dû le recevoir."

"Et bien je te dis que je n'ai rien reçu."

Ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible, le blond vérifia aussitôt sa boite d'envoi, non sans une certaine difficulté au niveau des touches. Il commençait doucement à maîtriser la nouvelle technologie mais ce n'était pas encore parfait. 

"Pourtant le mail est parti," le trouva-t-il dans le compartiment envoi.

"Comment ça _parti_?" Commença à s'inquiéter la rousse. "A qui tu l'as envoyé ?"

Elle voulut lui prendre le portable des mains mais des pas la firent renoncer et elle se décala du corps de son petit-ami secret quand le visage radieux et taquin de Tony arriva au détour du couloir.

"Cap', justement je vous cherchais," le désigna-t-il de la main portant sa tablette. "Entre nous, votre partie de jambe en l'air me paraît très tentante mais ce ne sera pas avec moi, désolé. Bel effort scénaristique ceci dit. Je suis certain que l'intéressée appréciera," fit-il un clin d'œil complice envers l'espionne qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Mortifié par l'aveu contenu dans ces paroles, Steve voulut se cacher sous terre tandis que Natasha se pinça simplement des lèvres, ne sachant pas si elle devait rougir de honte ou éclater de rire. 

"En revanche," ajouta plus sérieusement Tony, "si jamais vous recherchez une troisième personne, demandez à Thor, je suis certain qu'étant un Dieu, il doit avoir l'habitude de ces choses là."

"Merci Tony, on y songera," ironisa l'espionne d'une voix l'invitant à partir.

Comprenant subtilement le message, Stark lui lança un regard coquin et continua sa route laissant ainsi les deux amants de nouveau seuls. Et atrocement gênés.

"Fais-moi plaisir Steve," prononça Natasha en posant sa main sur son épaule. "La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi d'envoyer des mails, s'il te plait."


	4. Morpion

La mission avait été relativement facile. En moins de deux heures, les otages avaient été libérés et le terroriste mis sous les verrous. Pour Steve et Natasha le contrat avait été largement respecté et leur adrénaline rassasiée. En revanche, ce qui était beaucoup moins plaisant en ce moment, c'était le débriefing imposé par Fury qui s'éternisait suite à une erreur d'un technicien qui avait rendu les communications radios inefficaces pendant l'opération. 

Faisant bonne figure, Natasha observait donc attentivement, mais d'une oreille distraite, l'écran situé sur sa droite tandis que Steve s'ennuyait ferme intérieurement, la main posée sous son menton et l'index relevé sur sa joue gauche.

Devant eux, Fury déblatérait un flot de consigne qui ne les regardait absolument pas et plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme ne voit finalement un papier être poussé devant elle. Plissant les paupières, elle tourna la tête vers l'auteur de ce mot, le regard interrogatif. Steve lui fit un rapide et discret signe de tête, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre d'ouvrir son contenu. Elle s'en empara discrètement et obéit puis le posa sur ses genoux et ne put réprimer un petit rictus à la découverte de ce qui se trouvait écrit dessus. 

"T'es sérieux ?" Articula-t-elle tout bas dans sa direction.

Il lui répondit par un sourire révélateur et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de la rousse, sous l'expression froide et septique de Fury. Ce dernier fit alors semblant de lui adresser toute sa concentration et le directeur du Shield replongea au cœur du problème en se tournant vers le tableau blanc accroché au mur. 

Profitant du brouhaha de sa voix grave et des explications des techniciens, le blond se pencha vers sa coéquipière, un air très sérieux sur le visage. 

"Le perdant fait à manger ce soir," lui chuchota-t-il sournoisement à l'oreille.

Un sourire masqué au coin des lèvres, Natasha jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours afin de vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Soulagée du résultat, elle attrapa son stylo et fit une croix sur l'un des emplacements libre. 

"Pari tenté mais je ne sais pas lequel des deux a le plus d'intérêt à perdre," souffla-t-elle dans un soupir sarcastique.

"Sûrement moi," répliqua aussitôt Steve en récupérant le papier pour faire un rond à un autre endroit. "Je cuisine mieux que toi."

Vexée, la rousse s'esclaffa dans ses moustaches et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce geste fit sourire encore plus Steve qui lui tendit le jeu. Elle lui arracha des mains, le regard pétillant de malice. 

"J'ai tout intérêt à gagner, si je comprends bien," gribouilla-t-elle sa croix. 

"Ou alors tu commanderas japonais," lui soumit-il l'idée, peu désireux de la laisser ouvertement gagner. "J'ai très envie de manger des sushis."


	5. Laser

"Rogers, arrête-toi !"

L'ordre dur et ferme de Natasha stoppa le soldat dans le feu de l'action et il reposa le pied qu'il était sur le point d'avancer avec dubitation tout en se tournant vers elle. Il la trouva concentrée sur son portable et cela le conforta dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" Interrogea-t-il d'un air soucieux. 

Elle fronça des sourcils et releva la tête dans sa direction. 

"La pièce est truffée de laser," signala-t-elle en activant un code qui les fit automatiquement apparaître. "De la haute technologie apparemment. Un pas de plus et tu nous faisais repérer." 

A ces mots, il loucha sur ses pieds et constata amèrement qu'elle disait vrai. Il ragea. Fury leur avait assuré que la mission n'avait rien de dangereux. Il s'était visiblement trompé. 

"Donc on est bloqué ?" Chercha-t-il rapidement une autre issue.

Mais il eut beau vérifier chaque recoin de la pièce, aucune porte ou fenêtre n'apparaissait. Ils étaient définitivement coincés. Leur seul solution était de faire demi-tour. 

"Pas obligatoirement bloqué," rectifia Natasha en entreprenant d'enlever ses chaussures. 

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter son geste, Steve la dévisaga puis décida de lui apporter sa confiance. 

"Tu proposes quoi ?" Fut-il curieux. 

L'espionne scruta un instant la pièce avant de se mettre à la hauteur du blond et d'inspirer calmement en fermant les yeux. 

"Les lasers sont comme un ballet, Rogers," expliqua-t-elle. "Pour les affronter, il suffit de danser."

Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'élança gracieusement au travers des lignes rouges et possiblement mortelles, sous l'expression inquiète et ahurie de Steve. Elle revint treize minutes plus tard, le sourire radieux devant ses yeux captivés alors que le système venait d'être désarmé. 

"Tu m'expliques ?"

"Une danse Steve," mit-elle sa main sur son torse afin de rester mystérieuse. "Une simple danse."


	6. Effondrement

"Romanoff ?" 

La poussière était dense et volatile. Sa main couvrant sa bouche et son nez, Steve ne put s'empêcher de tousser. L'oxygène devenait de plus en plus rare et la clarté de plus en plus faible. Sa vision était restreinte. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait de la retrouver. 

"Romanoff ?" Réitéra-t-il son appel d'une voix étouffée. 

Il toussa de nouveau puis il sentit rapidement ses yeux le piquer et pleurer afin d'évacuer les mauvaises toxines. L'effondrement des locaux avait dû également provoquer un incendie. Tout son corps était désormais englobé d'une épaisse fumée noire. Il gronda et avança encore plus vite. Natasha devait être dans la même galère. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas. 

"Romanoff ?" L'appela-t-il un peu plus fort. 

Un bruit sourd et métallique retentit sur sa gauche et il pivota dans un sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Aussitôt des flashs lumineux l'éblouirent et il sut que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il venait de trouver. 

"Stark ?" Crut-il reconnaître l'armure rouge du milliardaire. 

"Captain," le salua-t-il. "Tout va bien ? Jarvis m'a informé de l'explosion..."

"La discussion attendra," le coupa-t-il gravement. "Natasha est encore sous les décombres. Il faut que je la retrouve."

Sa voix trahissait son angoisse mais il s'en ficha. Il voulut contourner vivement l'armure qui lui bloquait le chemin mais Tony l'arrêta d'un geste de la main robotique. 

"Poussez-vous," grogna-t-il, le ton empli d'avertissement alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. "Armure ou pas armure, je vous jure..."

"Du calme Cap', elle est en sécurité," le prévint Tony. "Je l'ai trouvé il y a dix minutes et elle m'a dit, à quelques mots près, la même chose que vous à votre propos," ironisa-t-il avec fatigue. "A croire que vous sortez ensemble et que vous nous l'avez caché. C'est le cas ?" 

Le soulagement l'envahit et Steve ferma les poings. L'agacement provoqué par le milliardaire était légendaire. Cependant, même s'il ne comptait pas lui confirmer ses propos, il avait absolument raison concernant leur couple... Et désormais, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, revoir sa précieuse espionne. 


	7. Colère

"Tu m'as évincé de la mission." 

"Je t'ai protégé," se justifia gravement Steve. 

Se retournant vivement, Natasha le regarda la mine furieuse. Elle pouvait sentir à l'intérieur de son corps, son sang bouillonner de rage.

"Tu n'avais pas à le faire," claqua-t-elle rudement. 

Restant parfaitement maître de son exaspération et de son énervement, Steve garda ses yeux bleus sévère dans ceux verts de sa femme. 

Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec elle. Et tant pis si elle lui faisait la gueule, il ne regrettait aucunement son geste. 

"Ta capacité à revivre ton passé est plus limité que ce que tu penses," essaya-t-il de lui ouvrir l'esprit, contrarié. "Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais à chaque fois qu'une mission inclut la Red Room, tu n'es plus présente mentalement. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas été détruite si tu étais venue ?"

Ils avaient déjà vécu ce dur moment et Steve ne souhaitait pas le revivre. Cela avait été trop difficile à supporter. Et il savait que Natasha se rappelait elle aussi de cette période. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier... 

"Ma gestion de mes émotions ne te regarde pas," grinça-t-elle des dents, en guise de contestation. 

Le soldat secoua la tête. 

"Au contraire," lâcha-t-il. "Je suis celui avec qui tu partages ta vie. Ce qui t'impacte, m'impacte obligatoirement. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre sur l'opération."

Un blanc s'installa puis les traits sur le front de Natasha se relâchèrent avant de se durcir de nouveau. Visiblement elle était chamboulée par ces paroles mais sa fureur d'avoir été mise à l'écart prenait le pas sur tout le reste. 

"A l'avenir, je t'interdis de prendre des décisions pour moi," l'avertit-elle en le repoussant pour pouvoir partir. 


	8. Le pouvoir d'un bain

Poussiéreuse de la tête au pied, c'est avec appréhension et le cœur serré que Natasha pénétra dans l'appartement tout juste faiblement éclairé par la luminosité de la pleine lune. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait quitté Steve sur un coup de tête et qu'elle avait demandé à Fury de l'envoyer en mission loin de la ville. Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser leur discussion et elle avait finalement pris conscience qu'elle avait eu tort d'agir ainsi. Son partenaire n'avait tenté que de la protéger. Il ne l'avait pas mise à l'écart pour la blesser ou pour l'humilier. Il l'avait fait pour l'épargner. Pour essayer de lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Et désormais, elle se sentait terriblement honteuse. Honteuse de ses réactions. Honteuse de son égoïsme. Au cours de ces deux jours, ce dernier lui avait plusieurs fois envoyé des messages. Pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait répondu et le manque de temps n'en avait pas été la cause. Non. Elle n'avait tout bonnement pas eu envie de lui parler même par messages interposés.

Finalement chez eux, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir autant malmené. Ça avait été stupide de sa part. Elle le reconnaissait aisément. C'est pourquoi elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard et qu'il accepterait de lui pardonner ses erreurs.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers leur chambre mais elle aperçut de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain et son pouls s'accéléra. Il n'était pas encore couché. Nerveuse, elle pivota, s'avança et frappa timidement contre le bois tout en enclenchant la poignée. Elle trouva Steve plongé dans la baignoire, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Je peux ?"

Sa demande n'était qu'un murmure mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il souffla d'ailleurs par le nez puis se pinça les lèvres. La rousse prit ce geste pour un _oui_ muet et vint se placer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Les doigts moites, elle se caressa le bout des ongles, ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer.

"Steve...," prononça-t-elle la gorge nouée devant son manque d'intérêt. "Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurai pas... pas dû réagir aussi violemment..."

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Elle devait paraître tellement bête et fragile à bégayer ainsi. S'excuser n'était pas dans ses habitudes tout comme s'ouvrir aux autres. Clint était le seul à l'avoir déjà vu pleurer de remords. Si elle en croyait ses yeux humides, Steve serait le deuxième.

"Il faut que tu comprennes,... toute ma vie," elle inspira pour se donner du courage. "Tout ma vie a toujours été... commandée," continua-t-elle difficilement. "J'ai pris ton initiative comme une marque de faiblesse. Comme un affront envers mes capacités. Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je suis déso..."

"Chut," l'arrêta-t-il.

Les lèvres tremblantes d'entendre le son de sa voix, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main quand elle sentit les doigts mouillés de Steve l'enserrer. Elle releva les paupières et il l'invita à ne pas poursuivre sa phrase d'un regard étrangement tendre et compréhensif. Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues rougies de l'espionne. Elle ne le méritait pas.  
  


"Chut," répéta-t-il doucement en serrant un peu plus fortement sa main dans un signe de pardon. "Enlève tes vêtements et rejoins-moi. Je ne sais pas où Fury t'a envoyé mais tu en as besoin," fit-il référence à la poussière recouvrant ses cheveux.

Elle rit légèrement à sa remarque et s'essuya le visage d'un revers soulagé. Il était vrai qu'un bon bain lui ferait certainement du bien. Ses muscles étaient endolories et son esprit était brumeux. Sentir le corps rassurant et musclé de son soldat contre le sien ne pourrait que lui rappeler qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le choisissant et en revenant vers lui.

Oui, elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix...   
  



	9. Exfiltration

"Il nous reste deux minutes avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent," parla Steve à haute voix. "Natasha où tu es ?"

Il y a de ça trente minutes, il avait envoyé l'espionne recueillir des informations sur l'indic qui rencardait les terroristes sur les déplacements militaires et elle n'était toujours pas revenue au point de rencontre. Malgré sa confiance absolue, il commençait à doucement s'inquiéter. D'autant plus que les hommes qu'il avait croisés sur le trajet lui avait donné du fil à retordre. 

Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans une embuscade. 

"Natasha," insista-t-il. "Il faut partir." 

Il plaqua sa main sur son oreille afin d'avoir une meilleure écoute mais seul le grésillement familier du bon fonctionnement du petit appareil auditif lui répondit. 

Il serra la mâchoire et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Son estomac se noua. S'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, il leur faudrait affronter les mercenaires venus protéger leur patron. 

"Natasha si tu m'entends, dis-moi où tu es, je viens te cherc..." 

"Relax Rogers, je suis juste derrière toi," l'interrompit-elle avec lassitude en pénétrant à l'intérieur du quinjet.

Assis aux commandes, Steve fit un bon et se retourna vivement. La jeune femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Rassuré sur son sort, il alluma les réacteurs.

"Alors ?" Désigna-t-il le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. "Tu as trouvé notre taupe ?" 

"Général Marc Foster," s'assit-elle sur le siège passager tandis que le pont se refermait et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à décoller. "En retraite d'ici deux ans. Il a dû vouloir compléter son capital en vendant les informations aux plus offrant. Pas de chance, il a également vendu des renseignements sur le Shield et c'est ce qui l'a trahi." 

Le dossier trouvé semblait épais et Steve secoua la tête. Il y avait apparemment assez de preuves pour le faire tomber. Peu importe ses motivations, la mise en danger d'un pays ne justifiait en rien la vente d'informations classées secret défense. 

"Il méritera les sanctions prises à son encontre," affirma Steve avec sérieux. "On rentre à la base." 


	10. Soirée dvd

"La jeune fille à la perle ?" Proposa hasardement Steve. 

Assise en tailleur par terre à côté d'une caisse ouverte et de boites éparpillées, Natasha grimaça. Même si d'habitude elle appréciait ce genre de film calme et reposant, ce soir elle préférait regarder de l'action.

"Et pourquoi pas Cellular ?" Riposta-t-elle en brandissant le dvd en question devant son visage, ne laissant ainsi apparaître que ses yeux suppliants.

"Cellular ?"

Elle fit la moue devant son manque évident d'enthousiasme.

"Ne m'en veux pas mais si on regarde quelque chose qui ne bouge pas, je vais m'endormir dès les premières minutes. La journée a été épuisante."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et bailla tout en étirant ses muscles du cou douloureux.

Esquissant un petit sourire à ce geste adorable, Steve reposa le dvd dans sa boite et en prit un autre dans ses mains.

"The island, ça te dit ?" Contra-t-il sa proposition.

Fronçant les sourcils, la rousse l'observa, septique.

"Tu ne l'as pas déjà vu ?" S'étonna-t-elle en posant le dvd dans ses mains sur la table basse.

Steve acquiesça aussitôt d'un petit hochement de tête.

"Je l'ai bien aimé," haussa-t-il des épaules d'un air penaud qui l'aurait presque fait fondre s'il n'avait pas continué sa plaidoirie. "L'actrice est vraiment canon et l'histoire est excellente. Ça ne me dérange pas de le revoir."

"Et si moi je veux un beau mec ?" Se vexa-t-elle faussement de ses paroles.

Il se figea et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules mais avec, ce coup-ci, un amusement non dissimulé au fond des yeux.

"Tu as déjà choisi le critère _action_ , désolé ma chérie, je choisis les acteurs," déclara-t-il. "Alors, t'en dis quoi, ça te convient ou tu en veux un autre ?"

L'espionne leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Tu peux mettre The island," répondit-elle finalement de manière espiègle dans un sourire. "De toute façon je suis tellement fatiguée que je vais sûrement m'endormir sur ton épaule," finit-elle sa phrase par un clin d'œil qui fit rire son conjoint.

À vrai dire, c'était même une certitude. Voire plutôt une promesse. La chaleur du corps de Steve sur son cerveau parfaitement conditionné avait souvent des vertues magiques sur son propre corps. Et l'une d'elle était de plonger dans un sommeil de plomb. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Elle ne lui apprenait donc rien. Et il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre...


	11. "Sommeil" interrompu

Posé sur la table de chevet en bois à côté du lit, le vibreur du portable de Natasha émit un bruit de grondement terrifiant quand la lumière s'alluma pour signifier un message. Collée au-dessus de son partenaire dans une étreinte plus qu'intime, la jeune femme se pinça les lèvres en guise d'excuse et tendit la main. 

"Fury," lut-elle le nom sur l'écran, haletante. "Le Shield a besoin de nous. On doit y aller." 

Le sifflement d'irritation qui suivit cette phrase quand elle reposa le portable, l'invita cependant à ne pas bouger de place. 

"Rappelle-le dans trente minutes et dis-lui qu'on dormait," grommela Steve en posant ses lèvres sur sa peau nue, visiblement frustré. 

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. 

"Nick sait que j'ai le sommeil fragile," tenta-t-elle de lui faire entendre raison. "Et il sait également que mon portable est toujours en mode vibreur en cas d'urgence. Il ne croira jamais que je dormais. Et encore moins vu l'heure. Pareil pour toi."

"Raah," ragea le blond de déception. "Tu ne veux pas inventer quelque chose ? On passait un agréable moment, non ?"

"On n'était pas censé dormir dans la même chambre cette nuit," lui rappela-t-elle sournoisement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû recevoir ce câlin improvisé. "Et pour ton information, j'ai cessé de mentir à Nick depuis plus de douze ans, quand j'ai compris qu'il savait toujours la vérité avant même qu'on ne dise le mensonge. On reprendra ce moment extrêmement plaisant ce soir, c'est promis," porta-t-elle ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

"Parce que tu crois qu'il serait capable de dévoiler nos secrets si on arrivait en retard ?" Souffla-t-il en l'enserrant un peu plus fortement dans ses bras de façon à l'immobiliser. 

"Non," rit-elle de son initiative. "Mais je ne souhaite pas alimenter les rumeurs."

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, d'un baiser passionné et sauvage. 

"Les rumeurs sont fondées ma puce," signala-t-il ironiquement à son oreille. "Tout le Shield est déjà au courant pour notre couple."

Rigolant, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses épaules et redressa le buste. 

"Pas ce genre de rumeurs Rogers," s'amusa-t-elle de sa ténacité tout en se dandinant pour se dégager de son étreinte. "Je sais que tout le monde est au courant. Mais j'ai un passé pour le moins compliqué avec la séduction. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on connaisse ma vie sexuelle et les horaires qui vont avec."

Beaucoup d'agents n'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil sa mise en relation avec Captain America. Heureusement pour elle, ce dernier s'en fichait et n'écoutait d'ailleurs pas les ragots. Cela n'était néanmoins pas une raison suffisante pour fournir des preuves aux chasseurs d'informations. 

"Cinq petites minutes et après je t'accompagne prendre ta douche pour qu'on puisse rejoindre le QG," lui mordilla-t-il affectueusement le mamelon. 

Elle ricana et son corps se tendit de désir quand elle sentit son membre de nouveau dur la frôler lorsqu'il bougea le bassin sous elle. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Les muscles de son vagin palpitèrent. Son sang bouillonna. 

"Insatiable," courba-t-elle automatiquement le dos de façon à s'offrir à lui. 

Dieu qu'elle se détestait d'être aussi vulnérable. Mais il était tellement chaud et entreprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'arriverait pas à lui dire non. 

"Insatiable de toi, oui parfaitement," confirma Steve dans un souffle amusé. 


	12. Eau chaude

Les douches au sein du Shield étaient petites et étroites. Le carrelage blanc coupé par de fines bandes grises semblait froid, fade et impersonnel. Et le débit d'eau ne dépassait pas la caresse quand celle-ci touchait la peau. Pourtant, Natasha aimait y aller. 

La tête rejetée en arrière, l'eau coulait en faible pression dans ses cheveux roux afin d'enlever le reste de la mousse. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Elle appréciait toujours autant ce calme et cette sérénité d'après-mission. En règle générale, ce rituel de la douche lui permettait de reprendre son souffle, de calmer son pouls, de récupérer une tension artérielle normale. Elle imaginait difficilement un retour de mission sans cette douche reposante et réconfortante.

C'est pourquoi, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand une main lui frôla la hanche. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle pivota sur elle-même, prête à attaquer avant de se rétracter devant le visage angélique de son amant. 

"Bordel Steve," jura-t-elle en le tapant nerveusement dans l'épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" 

La voix n'avait rien d'amicale. Elle était irritée. Et cela amusa le soldat. 

"Je t'avais promis une douche ce matin il me semble," susurra-t-il à son oreille. 

Inspirant et expirant à rythme régulier pour reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur, Natasha posa une main sur son torse encore recouvert de son t-shirt désormais mouillé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion du matin. Et du fait que ni lui, ni elle n'avait pu prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Fury en salle de réunion. Elle se souvenait également parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait rétorqué. 

"Et moi je t'avais dit que je ne souhaitais pas alimenter les rumeurs," le repoussa-t-elle légèrement. "Si quelqu'un t'a vu entrer ici, on va en entendre parler pendant des mois." 

Il ricana. Son inquiétude inutile etait touchante. 

"Franchement Nat', je n'y crois pas une seconde," confia-t-il d'un regard septique. "Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas le problème. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime. Que tu es à moi."

Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du corps nue de la jeune femme et il tressaillit de stupeur. 

"Tu utilises de l'eau froide ?" Fronça-t-il des sourcils en prenant soudain conscience de l'eau glaciale qui lui traversait les habits. 

Natasha se rembrunit. 

"Non... enfin oui," admit-elle à voix basse. "Nous n'avions pas d'eau chaude à la Red Room. Me rappeler d'où je viens après avoir endosser le costume de Black widow lors de chaque mission, c'est une manière de ne pas sombrer. De ne pas redevenir cette tueuse sans émotion." 

Elle plaqua sa main sur son font tandis qu'un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres. 

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu dois me trouver bizarre," rit-elle, les joues quelque peu rougies par la gêne d'un tel aveu. 

S'emparant délicatement de ses poignets, Steve la colla au mur et l'enserra un peu plus fortement à l'intérieur de ses bras musclés. 

"Absolument pas," certifia-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement mais amoureusement. "Il m'arrive de faire la même chose lorsque je repense à mes années passées au front. La vie dans les tranchées me mène la vie dure. La guerre m'a marqué. Nous avons chacun nos démons, Nat', ne n'oublie jamais." 


	13. Culpabilité

"Arrête de réfléchir, tu te fais du mal." 

Accoudée à la table haute du petit-déjeuner, Natasha touilla son café avec sa cuillère de façon monotone sans même accorder un regard au nouvel arrivant. Steve avait parfaitement raison. Simplement, elle ne pouvait pas défaire de son esprit la vision du corps ensanglanté de Clint entre ses mains.

"Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser agir en solo," marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. 

Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû. Après des années de partenariat, ils venaient tous deux de commettre une erreur et l'archer en payait actuellement le prix. 

C'était complètement insensé. 

Droit devant elle, les bras croisés au niveau de son torse, Steve secoua néanmoins lentement la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer son désaccord tout en s'avançant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

"Barton est assez grand pour veiller sur lui tout seul lorsque vous êtes en mission," lui rappela-t-il doucement et implicitement qu'avant d'être Clint Barton, il était surtout Hawkeye. "Ce n'est pas un débutant. Il ne t'aurait sûrement pas écouté si tu lui avais demandé de t'attendre."

"Pas demandé. Il l'aurait fait si je le lui avais ordonné," le contredit-elle sèchement, les doigts serrées autour de sa tasse encore fumante. "J'aurai dû lui ordonner de rester à son poste," se fustigea-t-elle durement. 

Son cœur s'emballa et elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les larmes l'envahir. Clint était son meilleur ami. Elle aurait dû se trouver auprès de lui lors de l'attaque. Dieu qu'elle détestait quand elle se trouvait aussi impuissante. 

"Tu sais," dit Steve avec précaution, "j'ai travaillé en binôme avec chacun de vous. Vous avez ce même sens de l'honneur, du devoir et de l'entraide. Je te le redis, il ne t'aurait pas écouté, et ce, même si tu lui en avais donné l'ordre. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

L'espionne souffla. Il avait probablement encore raison. Steve était doté d'un sixième sens pour toutes ces choses-là. Cependant, la scène ne se referait pas et personne ne pouvait l'affirmer à cent pour cent. 

"Il faut que je prévienne Laura," murmura-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée de son café. "Elle va m'en vouloir si je ne le fais pas."

Sans prendre le temps de finir sa tasse, elle la reposa, se leva et Steve plaqua sa main sur son avant-bras, d'une étreinte douce mais ferme. 

"Il n'est pas mort Natasha," planta-t-il ses yeux bleus dans les siens quand elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir empli de remords. "Il va survivre, tu m'entends. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en comprimant la plaie. Helen s'en occupe, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser."

A ces paroles, la rousse plissa froidement les paupières et le soldat décida de la relâcher. L'amitié entre Natasha et Clint allait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Le mieux était de la laisser partir et de se calmer. Il savait qu'elle avait écouté son conseil et cela lui suffisait. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour accepter de le concevoir. 


	14. Le côté du lit

"Je prends le côté droit," s'installa lourdement Natasha sur le lit.

La journée avait été épuisante et le lendemain ne promettait pas d'être mieux. L'espionne craignait d'avance de ne pas réussir à dormir correctement. A vrai dire, c'était même une fatalité habituelle. Tout comme cela l'était pour Steve.

Le t-shirt et le pantalon déjà enlevés, ce dernier l'observait d'ailleurs attentivement, le visage dubitatif et les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu dors toujours du côté gauche normalement, non ?" L'interpella-t-il d'une voix incertaine tandis qu'il posait ses vêtements sur le dossier d'une chaise. 

Le doigt sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, Natasha leva la tête à l'entente de ces paroles et le fixa à son tour.

"Chez toi, oui," opina-t-elle sérieusement d'un hochement de tête.

"Mais pas chez toi ?" Comprit-il le sous-entendu, un sourcil arqué.

Elle sourit devant son air niais et _peur de mal agir._

"Non, pas chez moi," confirma-t-elle ses craintes. "Maintenant, viens de te coucher, on se lève tôt demain matin."

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre sa logique, Steve ne se fit pas prier et se glissa sous la couette avec elle.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais étrange Romanoff ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

Éteignant la lumière, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir total et la rousse laissa échapper un petit rire franc tandis qu'elle se mouvait.

"Plusieurs fois," se rapprocha-t-elle de son amant jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre son torse chaud. "Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois Rogers."


	15. Choix compliqué

"Tu es sûre de toi ?"

Natasha acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. La question de son partenaire pouvait paraître stupide mais en réalité, elle était tout à fait légitime. 

"Comment c'est possible ?" Se gratta-t-il la tête, gêné. "Enfin... Je... Je croyais..."

"Je le croyais aussi," le coupa-t-elle, ne sachant pas expliqué comment cela était arrivé. 

"Donc c'est sûr ?" Insista-t-il en la dévisageant.

Elle opina. 

"Trois semaines de retard additionné à un test positif, je pense que oui, on peut dire que c'est sûr."

Le cœur du soldat de l'Amérique se stoppa à cette réponse. Devait-il se réjouir ou être complètement nerveux ? Il hésitait. Sûrement un peu des deux. 

"Tu veux le garder ?" Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Elle fit une légère moue qui lui comprima la poitrine. 

"Je ne sais pas" admit-elle. "La nouvelle est plutôt dure à encaisser. Je suis un peu perdue pour le moment."

En vérité, elle était même plus que perdue. Elle se trouvait complètement affolée et terrifiée à l'idée de devenir peut-être une future mère. 

"Il s'agit de ton corps. Je ne te forcerai à rien," se voulut Steve rassurant malgré son appréhension. "Quelque soit ta décision, je serai à tes côtés, je t'en fais la promesse." 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant tant de gentillesse et Natasha ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. 

"Tu voudrais quoi toi ?" Murmura-t-elle timidement.

Avoir son avis lui semblait important. Son avenir n'était pas le seul à être remis en cause. Si elle décidait de garder cet enfant, celui de Captain America serait tout aussi chamboulé que le sien. 

"Jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais jamais posé la question d'avoir une famille rien qu'à nous," baissa-t-il le regard une nouvelle fois vers elle tout en lui remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. "Mais si tu veux une réponse honnête, je suppose que je voudrais le garder. Te savoir la mère de mon enfant me comblerait de bonheur." 

La jeune femme ferma les paupières. Elle aurait presque pu le parier. Elle avait d'ailleurs ressenti le besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Et la décision allait être rudement compliqué à prendre désormais... Elle en était certaine. 


	16. Changement de plan

Habillée d'une tenue volée de gouvernante simple et passe-partout, Natasha continua d'arpenter les couloirs somptueux du palace d'une démarche assurée et professionnelle. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant. Son maquillage était discret. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune gêne. Même sans la connaître, tous les employés qu'elle croisait la saluaient respectueusement, s'imaginant s'adresser à leur supérieur hiérarchique. Elle était à l'aise. S'immerger dans un endroit inconnu était un jeu pour elle. C'était sa spécialité. Et elle adorait ça. 

S'arrêtant devant un immense miroir, elle fit mine de remettre correctement sa chaussure. Elle devait gagner un peu de temps. Finalement son oreillette grésilla et elle sut que Steve avait reçu les informations manquantes demandées. 

"Tu dois encore monter de deux étages ma puce. Numéro de chambre 5006," lui transmit-il les nouvelles données. 

Dans le monde de l'espionnage, chaque information pouvait se retrouver erronée en quelques secondes. Steve et elle venaient justement d'en faire les frais. Heureusement, ils s'en étaient aperçus à temps. 

"Bien reçu. Tu remercieras Clint pour moi," parla-t-elle à voix basse. 

Puis elle tourna sur sa gauche, poussa la porte devant elle et emprunta l'escalier de secours jusqu'à arriver à l'étage désiré. Un autre décor s'offrit à elle. Le sol en marbre d'époque et les murs blancs parsemés de lampadaires muraux en feuille d'or étaient ahurissants. Cependant, elle resta stoïque et concentrée sur l'objectif de la mission. 

"Barton a également piraté les caméras de l'hôtel. Je t'ai en visuel," l'avertit le soldat en la voyant immobile. "Garde ta fréquence ouverte quand tu seras dans la chambre. Il se peut qu'il y ait des brouilleurs, reste attentive."

Ne prenant pas le risque de se faire remarquer par les personnes déjà présentes dans le couloir, elle opina d'un bref signe de tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris. Elle avança ensuite calmement et enregistra tous les détails autour d'elle d'un œil expert avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur un homme en costume impeccablement repassé qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Les deux gorilles visiblement en charge de sa sécurité se mirent en position et Natasha étouffa un ricanement tandis qu'elle bifurquait innocemment de direction. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Questionna aussitôt Steve, les sourcils froncés. "La chambre de notre homme est de l'autre côté. Selon le plan, il faut que tu fasses demi-tour."

D'un sourire espiègle, elle attrapa un paquet de serviettes de bain posé sur le chariot d'une femme de chambre et adressa courtoisement ses respects à un couple qui passait par-là. Elle les regarda s'éloigner puis elle reprit avec énergie la direction des escaliers. 

"Je ne pourrai pas pénétrer dans sa chambre même si je le séduisais," expliqua-t-elle tout bas. "Ma venue serait trop suspecte. Il faudra dire à Fury de revoir ses sources." 

"Tu as fait ça des milliers de fois. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ce serait différent ? On doit récupérer cette cl..." 

"Je ne suis pas son type," déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde afin de le faire taire. "Tentative avortée. Prépare-toi à échanger ta place avec moi, je reviens au quinjet." 

Après cette phrase, elle put sentir les yeux lourds d'interrogation de Steve l'observer à travers l'écran. Si elle ne couchait pas avec, elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait été éduqué au couvent. 

"Tu m'expliques ?" Quémanda-t-il des explications. 

Elle haussa légèrement des épaules, gardant une attitude sérieuse tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir par les quartiers du personnel. 

"Tu prends ma place," fit-elle au plus rapide. 

"Sans façon," objecta-t-il d'une voix ferme. "Tu y arrives très bien seule habituellement."

Natasha émit un rire discret à cette affirmation totalement véridique. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'elle, le Captain America serait l'homme de la situation pour cette mission. 

"Habituellement oui, mais pas quand la cible est gay Rogers," affirma-t-elle avec amusement. "En route soldat, enfile ta tenue de soubrette et fais lui ton plus beau sourire."


	17. Sexe intention

"Le Captain Rogers et l'agent Carter iront sous couverture en tant que couple d'acheteurs. L'agent Romanoff et l'agent Barton s'occuperont de la surveillance dans un fourgon banalisé positionné non loin de l'entrepôt d'armes," leur expliqua rapidement le directeur du Shield. "Vous avez des questions ?"

Assis autour d'une table ronde avec un dossier devant eux, chacun des membres du Shield lisait avec attention le rapport de mission. Ce n'était rien de particulièrement difficile mais un détail chiffonnait néanmoins Natasha. 

"Sauf votre respect Fury," intervint-elle une fois sa lecture finie, "Clint serait plus qualifié pour aller sur le terrain avec l'agent Carter. Il est noté ici que les membres du cartel sont particulièrement méfiants envers les inconnus. Envoyer Steve et sa tête de premier de la classe me paraît dangereux pour le bon déroulement des négociations."

Levant discrètement ses yeux bleus dans sa direction, le principal intéressé fixa la jeune femme avec incompréhension. Le fin sourire sournois qu'elle lui renvoya l'invita à ne pas intervenir. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation secrète, il fallait que ça continue ainsi. 

"Tu insinues que j'ai la tête d'un truand Tasha ?" S'esclaffa l'archer de sa suggestion.

"Tu fais beaucoup moins inoffensif que Steve," confirma-t-elle d'un sourire sérieux. "Tu as le charisme mystérieux d'un revendeur d'armes militaires que lui n'a pas."

Le pic était lancé. 

Son meilleur ami rigola à cette réplique visant spécifiquement le blond et ce dernier plissa les paupières d'avertissement muet. Cependant, il ne répliqua pas. Venant de sa part, il avait l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de boutade. Cela ne choquait d'ailleurs personne. 

"Vous vous débrouillez comme vous le souhaitez," ne remarqua rien Fury, donnant son accord implicitement. "L'important c'est que cet ordure soit arrêté et mis au trou pour des années. Vous partez dans une heure."

Laissant les dossiers fermés sur la table, les quatre agents acquiescèrent, se levèrent et prirent le chemin de leur quartier respectif afin d'aller se préparer. Natasha ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir une présence derrière elle. 

"Tu peux approcher Steve," continua-t-elle de marcher. "Il est encore tôt. Tout le monde dort encore."

Situé quelques mètres plus loin derrière elle, le soldat ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer l'allure. De toute façon, son uniforme de Captain America se trouvait dans la chambre de Natasha. Il n'avait pas le choix que de la suivre. 

"Tu m'as rabaissé devant tout le monde par jalousie ou j'ai rêvé ?" Cala-t-il son pas sur le sien une fois qu'il fut arriver à sa hauteur. 

Une légère irritation passa furtivement sur le visage de la rousse à cette demande et Steve ne l'aurait pas remarqué si ses yeux n'avaient pas appris à discerner chacun de ses traits d'expression. 

Il était un peu fier d'avoir progressé sur ce sujet. 

"Si une nuit avec Sharon t'intéresse plus qu'une nuit dans un fourgon seul avec moi, je t'en prie vas-y," lâcha-t-elle. "Les soirées de planque avec Clint sont toujours de bons moments également."

Le sarcasme et la mise en garde dans sa voix étaient évidents mais le coin de ses lèvres retroussées laissèrent le jeune homme perplexe. 

"Donc c'est bien de la jalousie," en conclut-il avec hésitation.

Plissant le nez, Natasha regarda droit devant elle. La jalousie n'était pas censé faire partie de son vocabulaire. Il était supposé le savoir.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu as retenu de cette réunion avec Fury ?"

Cette fois-ci, le sourire qu'elle afficha fut plus significatif et Steve repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit durant la fin du débriefing. Il s'arrêta et l'empoigna doucement par le bras de façon à la retourner. 

"Que je ne suis pas mystérieux," signala-t-il, les yeux durcit de malice. 

Elle ricana de son attitude se voulant dangereuse et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. 

"Bien," se dégagea-t-elle de son emprise. "J'espère que tu sauras me le montrer ce soir dans ce cas."


	18. Cadeau empoisonné

Plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de son conjoint, la consternation put se lire sur le visage de Natasha. 

"Une tenue de soubrette ? Vraiment ? " La déplia-t-elle en entier d'un air amusé. "C'est ça ta surprise ?" 

Levant les bras avec une innocence digne d'un enfant de quatre ans offrant une fleur à son amoureuse, Steve sourit doucement. 

"C'est toi qui a soumis l'idée," justifie-t-il son geste. "Je n'ai fait que t'écouter. 

"À la base, il me semble que c'était pour toi," s'indigna faussement la rousse. "Pas pour moi."

Le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres du soldat s'élargit à cette remarque. 

"T'imaginer dedans me fait fantasmer," avoua-t-il sombrement la raison qui l'avait poussé à lui offrir un tel cadeau.

Natasha leva un sourcil suspicieux. 

"Je te pensais plus original," admit-elle avec une pointe de déception moqueuse. 

"Tu vas la porter ?" S'enquit-il tout de même. 

Mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le plafond. 

"Hum," réfléchit-t-elle en observant désormais la tenue et son amant. "Uniquement si tu me promets que je ne la garderais pas longtemps," dit-elle taquine. 

Ricanant, Steve l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'enserrer et de lui mordre affectueusement le cou. 

"Ça, ça me paraît une évidence," lui promit-il d'un chuchotement ténébreux. 


	19. Choix compliqué 2

L'estomac noué d'appréhension, Steve s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Natasha et toqua précautionneusement deux fois contre le bois. Une serviette encore autour du cou, il essuya rapidement la sueur qui lui coulait entre les deux omoplates. Il était en train de s'entraîner quand la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un message sur son portable pour lui demander de passer. Bien évidement, il s'était aussitôt douté du sujet de la conversation et c'est pourquoi il se sentait si nerveux maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant sa chambre. 

D'une petite voix, il l'entendit l'inviter à entrer et il posa sa main sur la clenche tout en poussant avant de refermer derrière lui. 

Puis, pivotant sur lui-même, il trouva l'ex-espionne du KGB, les cheveux non coiffés grossièrement attachés en une queue de cheval haute et affublée d'un short caché par un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de la voir ainsi. Derrière son apparence impeccable, elle était comme tout le monde et appréciait d'être en tenue décontractée dans ses quartiers. En revanche, ses yeux rougis et les poches bleutées qui se trouvaient sous ceux-ci n'étaient pas quelque chose d'habituel. 

Son cœur se serra. Son pouls palpita. Et il hésita à aller la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait visiblement fait un choix concernant leur enfant... Cependant, avant qu'il n'exécute le moindre geste, ses iris s'arretèrent sur les objets situés sur son lit et son teint devint livide. 

"Un baigneur et des couches ?" Bégaya-t-il. "Tu ve... Tu..."

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et Natasha déglutit difficilement. 

"C'est... C'est pour t'habituer," admit-elle la voix tremblante.

Pris de court et submergé par ses émotions, le soldat manqua une respiration. Puis deux. 

"Ça signifie que tu souhaites garder notre enfant ?" Questionna-t-il, dubitatif. 

Exiger une réponse précise lui semblait insurmontable. Pourtant il venait de le prononcer brillamment. 

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la russe fixa le sol, les yeux de nouveau larmoyants avant acquiesçer d'un faible hochement de tête.   
La décision n'avait pas été la plus facile à prendre. Elle avait longtemps hésité, longtemps pleuré mais aussi longtemps souffert de devoir faire une choix. Le dilemme avait été des plus cruels. Ses pensées s'étaient mélangées. Sa conscience s'était retrouvée broyée par sa souffrance. Puis elle en avait parlé avec le seul en qui elle avait parfaitement confiance. Clint. Il avait su la rassurer et la guider sans lui forcer la main. Ses paroles avaient été neutres. Sans jugement. 

Même si cela pouvait paraître insignifiant, sa discussion avec son partenaire de toujours lui avait fait le plus grand bien.   
Elle avait pu remettre ses idées au clair et appréhender plus calmement son futur. Pourtant, pour la première fois de son existence, elle manquait cruellement d'assurance. 

"Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon choix, ni la meilleure chose à envisager vu nos vies compliquées et dangereuses," confessa-t-elle ses doutes à voix basse. "Mais si tu es partant pour l'aventure, je le suis également." 

Relevant doucement la tête, elle lui adressa un fin sourire dissimulé au travers d'une moue gênée et Steve se sentit défaillir.   
Il pouvait le dire, il était impressionné par sa beauté naturelle mais plus encore par son courage. Il connaissait les horreurs de son passé. Les difficultés qu'elle avait dû traverser. Qu'elle décide de leur accorder une chance la rendait encore plus belle intérieurement à ses yeux. 

Souriant timidement à cette confession, il ne trouva pas la force de répondre verbalement. A la place, il ouvrit simplement ses bras et s'approcha d'elle afin de la blottir contre son torse. Elle ne résista pas à ce rapprochement désormais fréquent mais ses larmes vinrent rouler contre son t-shirt et le blond déposa ses lèvres contre le haut de son front. 

Il serait éternellement présent à ses côtés. Il ne l'abandonnerait. Il s'en faisait la promesse. 


	20. Rêve tendre

Allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit des appartements de Steve, ce dernier passait amoureusement, depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, ses doigts sur les épaules dénudées de Natasha avec toute la douceur d'une caresse.

Les yeux encore fermés de sommeil, celle-ci finit par gigoter un peu à ce contact. Même endormie, la sensation était délicieuse et lui procurait un sentiment de protection qu'elle n'avait, jusqu'alors, que peu connue.

Elle frissonna légèrement.

C'était vrai. Sa vie chaotique ne lui avait jamais réellement permis de se réveiller aux bras d'un homme l'appréciant pour celle qu'elle était et non pour ses compétences. Son ancien métier d'espionne soviétique l'avait rendu froide et hermétique à l'amour. Steve était doucement en train de faire changer les choses. Et elle le remerciait chaque jour un peu plus pour sa patience extraordinaire de rester à ses côtés.

Finalement, même plongée dans une bulle de bien-être, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

"Hey," bredouilla-t-elle en guise de salutation matinale afin de lui signifier qu'elle était désormais réveillée.

Sa voix sonnait rauque et graveleuse et elle put ressentir le coin des lèvres de Steve s'étirer derrière son dos.

"Hey," répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou. "Bien dormi ?"

Se collant plus fortement contre son torse, cette question anodine la prit au dépourvu et elle lâcha un léger soupir fatigué.

"J'ai fait un rêve," avoua-t-elle en refermant les paupières afin de garder la chaleur protectrice de Steve contre elle. "Un merveilleux rêve mais également terrifiant." Elle marqua une pause. "Terriblement terrifiant," confirma-t-elle à mi-voix.

Destabilisé de l'entendre se confier sur un sujet aussi sensible, l'emploi du mot _rêve_ interpella cependant Steve.

"Ah oui ? Tu me le fais partager ?" Quémanda-t-il doucement, intrigué.

Il la sentit se tendre puis, après quelques secondes qu'il prit pour de l'hésitation, elle se retourna de façon à ce que ses iris rentrent en contact avec les siens.

"Tu me disais que tu m'aimais," admit-elle dans un murmure.

La peur qui passa furtivement dans son regard comprima le cœur du soldat. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse douter de la véracité de ces mots le rendit triste et furieux à la fois.

"Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas un rêve," attrapa-t-il ses mains pour les serrer durement mais de manière affectueuse. "Je te l'ai marmonné contre ton oreille quand tu dormais encore. Ton esprit a dû faire le reste."

Le regard étrangement brillant, la jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et fronça des sourcils.

"Ne cesse jamais de me le dire d'accord ?" Implora-t-elle.

Déposant ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de sa partenaire, Steve fit volontairement prolonger le baiser.

"Je ne cesserai jamais de vous le dire Mademoiselle Romanoff," prononça-t-il avec amour et sérieux. "Je vous aime trop pour ça," la rassura-t-il sur ce point crucial.


	21. Ridiculement vôtre "Bonus"

"C'est ridicule," maugréa Steve entre ses dents. 

Vêtu d'une tenue de femme de chambre noire et blanche, Captain America pouvait certifier qu'il avait troqué son costume du symbole de l'Amérique contre, ce qu'il appelait ni plus ni moins, un horrible déguisement de bizutage. 

Et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'enchantait. Bien au contraire. 

"Concentre-toi Rogers," lui rappela la voix de Natasha à travers son oreillette. "N'oublie pas que tu dois paraître intéressé et heureux d'être là."

Marchant avec peu d'entrain, il se renfrogna à ses paroles et tira nerveusement sur sa jupe afin d'essayer de la faire descendre en dessous de ses genoux. 

Il échoua lamentablement et se dandina, clairement mal à l'aise. 

"Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai accepté ?" Bougonna-t-il. 

La jeune femme ria ouvertement. La scène qui s'offrait à elle sur l'écran ne pouvait pas être plus cocasse. 

"Parce qu'il nous faut absolument découvrir où se cache leur revendeur," répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux dont elle fut capable. "Sois ravi, ça te va très bien." 

Rigolant sous cape, Steve se tourna vers une caméra du couloir, la mine contrariée.

"Oh, aucun doute, je suis ravi."

"Montre-le dans ce cas," rigola-t-elle de sa mauvaise foi. "Souris."

Il mina un faux sourire complètement sarcastique et le rire de sa conjointe résonna dans ses tympans. 

"Tu vois, je souris," lâcha-t-il, grognon. 

"On ne dirait pas," lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il bouda. 

"Peut-être bien parce que je souris jaune," répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. 

Ne se cachant pas de continuer à rire, Natasha s'empara de son portable et prit une photo qu'elle s'empressa d'envoyer aux différents Avengers. 

Aucun doute qu'ils la remercieraient plus tard pour ce cliché. 

"Tu es trop crispé. Détends-toi," essaya-t-elle de le rendre plus crédible. 

Il gigota avant de se dépoussiérer prestement. 

"J'aimerai bien t'y voir," reprit-il à reculons la direction de la chambre de leur cible. 

"Tu m'y as déjà vu," commenta-t-elle suavement. "Maintenant, relâche tes épaules et marche normalement. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à aller jusqu'au plaisir pour le faire parler." 

Il s'arrêt net. 

"Hein ? Hors de question qu'il touche à mon cul," se choqua-t-il. 

"Je t'embête Steve", s'amusa-t-elle de sa réaction excessive. "Avance, personne excepté moi ce soir ne remarqua que tu portes magnifiquement le cul de l'Amérique." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce recueil touche à sa fin. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié :D


End file.
